


Punishment

by forallthatwefought



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Spanking, baby's first smut fic, i dont know what else to tag, ive never written porn before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forallthatwefought/pseuds/forallthatwefought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty was just glad to be home, but it turns out Rick was still upset with him for taking the portal gun. (Takes place right after s2e5 Get Schwifty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 2am bare with me  
> It's inspired by this: http://same-old-shame-old.tumblr.com/post/127841450639/yes-i-would-like-some-smut-please-if-i-may-good
> 
> EDIT: Tried to fix the formatting as suggested :)

After they said their final goodbyes to the president, Rick thought it best to take them home. Morty let out a sigh of relief as they entered the familiar garage.  
"Geez Rick, th-that sure was something, huh?"  
He watched as Rick sat down in his chair, whisking his flask out of his coat pocket and taking a swig. Rick said nothing in response, only looked contemplative at his flask before turning the same look on Morty. It made him uneasy.  
"U-uh Rick...are you ok?"

Rick took another drink before waving Morty over.  
"C-come here, MoURGHty."

Morty approached Rick slowly, coming to a stop when he was standing in front of him. Rick was looking at him with an impassive expression, causing Morty to shift from foot to foot nervously.  
"S-so um w-w-why did you call me ov- AH!" Morty's sentence was cut off with a shout as Rick gripped his hips firmly and layed him over his lap. "Rick w-w-w-what are you d-doing?"

Rick grunted in response and grabbed the waistband of Morty's jeans, pulling them down slowly. Panicking, Morty tried to stand up, but was pushed back down roughly.  
"Riiiick...p-please tell m-m-me what's going on!"

He heard Rick sigh and tried to twist his head to look up at him, but couldn't see his face properly.  
"You took th- URGH- my portal gun when I told you not to, Morty. S-so you need to be punished." Rick then pulled down Morty's underwear along with his jeans and Morty's face flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know Rick. I feel pr-pretty bad about it, can't we do w-w-without the...the spanking?"  
Rick was silent and for a moment Morty thought he was going to agree and let him go. But then Rick's hand met Morty's bare ass and he yelped, the stinging sensation given no chance to subside before he was spanked again.  
After a few slaps Morty felt blood pool in his groin, and he blushed more than he ever had before, thoroughly embarrassed that he was getting off on being punished by his own grandfather. He was thinking about how sick he was when his ass was met with another slap.  
"Sh-Should've stayed put, Morty. Y-You little shit."

Morty was fully hard now and he prayed to every god that Rick couldn't tell. He'd probably be disgusted with him. Morty had to stifle a moan when the next hit came, and just barely stopped himself from grinding his hips into his Rick's lap. He was sure by now his ass was bright red, probably with the shape of Rick's hand imprinted there. The thought made Morty's dick twitch, and this time he couldn't stop himself from letting out a small moan. He immediately tensed, now sure that Rick was going to throw him to the floor in disgust and never speak to him again. Instead, Morty felt him shift, and then heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being opened. Was Rick getting off on this too? The implication that Rick was as into this as he was made Morty actively want to be spanked again. He wiggled his ass in what he hoped was an enticing manner. He supposed it worked, because Rick sucked in a breath and brought his hand down on the same spot he'd been hitting since the punishment started. No longer ashamed at his arousal, Morty let himself moan and rutted his hips against Rick. Every time he was hit it caused some friction on his cock, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He knew he was leaking precome on Rick's pants and hoped he wouldn't be mad about it later.  
"R-Riiick. I-I-I need-"

Rick moaned and instead of issuing another slap like Morty expected, he lifted him up and sat him on his lap. Now that he was looking at Rick face to face, he couldn't help but feel some of his confidence drain away. He opened his mouth to speak but was met instead with Rick's mouth on his. Closing his eyes he brought his hands to Rick's shoulders and kissed back eagerly. The kiss was sloppy and wet, with a bit too much teeth, but that's to be expected with Rick being drunk and Morty inexperienced. Rick tasted like alcohol and something else Morty couldn't place, but it was all distinctly Rick. And he loved it. Moaning into Rick's mouth, he vaguely wondered what other parts of him tasted like, and the shock of his own thoughts startled him onto breaking the kiss. All his restraint flew out the window though when he glanced at Rick. He looked positively undone, and Morty felt a swell of pride at being the one to do it. But the kissing had made him even more aroused, and he removed a hand from Rick's shoulder so he could touch himself. He closed his eyes and started stroking his cock, small breathy gasps leaving his mouth as he fucked into the tight ring of his hand. He was getting close when suddenly Rick put a hand around his wrist, effectively stopping him. "Morty."

Morty flushed in embarrassment, he was so caught up in his own pleasure he temporarily forgot about Rick. He dared to look him in the eyes and saw nothing but unmitigated lust. Morty wondered how he ever survived this long without knowing what it felt like to have Rick look at him like that. It felt incredible. And now he knew that the only thing he wanted at the moment was to feel Rick inside him. To have Rick fuck him hard and fast until his voice is raw from shouting his pleasure. And if other people in the house heard them, so be it.  
"I-I want you to fuck me, Rick."  
And with those words Rick captured his mouth in another clumsy kiss, lifting him up and laying him on the work table. He watched as Rick looked around for something, muttering to himself. When Rick came back he had a small bottle in his hands.  
"Is that lube?"

Rick popped open the cap and dripped the substance onto his fingers.  
"Of coURGHse it's lube, Morty. What else would it be?"

Morty didn't reply, only spread his legs wider, anticipating what was to come. Rick looked at him and a flash of uncertainty seemed to cross his face before he schooled it into a more neutral expression. He came closer and, leaning over Morty, pushed one finger slowly into his tight hole. Morty gasped at the intrusion. It felt weird, but not unpleasant. He had put the mega seeds up his butt before, but this felt so much different. He wondered if it was because this was Rick. He certainly couldn't imagine letting anyone else fuck him. Morty was brought out of his thoughts at the feeling of a second finger entering. Rick scissored his fingers before adding a third and Morty sucked in a sharp breath, the feeling of being stretched now becoming more prominent. Rick pushed his fingers in deeper, brushing against something that sent a current of pleasure through Morty. Rick hit it again and Morty jolted and moaned.  
"O-Oh God, Riiiick."

Rick slipped his fingers out and Morty barely had time to mourn the loss before something larger was pressing into him. It stretched and burned and Morty almost thought it wouldn't fit, scratching the metal table as it filled him completely. He looked to see Rick buried to the hilt in his ass, the sight setting off a whole new flame in him. He realized Rick was giving him time to adjust, but Morty was growing impatient. He moved his hips up and back sown again in an effort to get some pleasure. Rick gripped the table tightly and moaned.  
"F-fuck Morty, you little slut, you can't even wait a second, can you?"

Morty shook his head, wanting to tell Rick he needed him right now but not being able to form the words.  
Rick took both of Morty's wrists and pinned them above his head.  
"You k-keep those there until I -URGH- until I give you permission to move them, or I'll leave."

The thought of Rick leaving him desperate and unfinished almost put him into a panic, when all of a sudden Rick was pulling out of Morty's ass and slamming in again.  
Morty moaned and Rick repeated the action, this time hitting the same spot he had when prepping him.  
"O-Ohhh God, Rick, yes! More!"

Rick continued to thrust into him, grunting and muttering different things into Morty's ear.  
"You feel so great around my cock. You're such a good boy, Morty. Eres todo lo que necesito."

Every word made Morty feel more special than he ever had in his life.  
And as Rick thrust hard and fast into him, Morty knew something in him was changed forever. Rick was everything he needed.  
"I-I'm close, Morty. You're so good, Morty, layed out like this. Wrecked be-because of me. So...So good, Morty. Come for me. "

And at that last sentence Morty screamed his release, coming so hard he blacked out for a moment. When he regained his senses Rick was in the midst of his own orgasm, hot cum filling Morty and dripping out of his asshole. Rick pulled out and Morty whined at the loss.  
Rick tucked himself back into his underwear and grabbed a towel. He proceeded to clean Morty off, throwing the towel to the side when he was done.  
"Get up o-off the table, MoURGHty."  
Morty pushed himself up with trembling arms, sliding off the table. As soon as his feet touched the ground his legs buckled, and he would have fallen if Rick didn't catch him.  
"Damn it, Morty."

Morty blushed and looked at the floor.  
"Sorry, Rick"

Rick sighed and suddenly Morty was being lifted up, and he was too tired to protest. Rick carried him up to his room and layed him in his bed, which was still unmade from that morning. He pulled the blankets over him and turned to leave, but Morty gripped his coat sleeve.  
Rick turned to look at him, wearing an annoyed expression. But his eyes were soft and Morty smiled. "Thanks, Rick."

Rick made a noncommittal noise and waved his hand dismissively.  
"I wasn't going to- URGH- to let you sleep on the garage floor, idiot. "

Morty let go of Rick's coat and closed his eyes.  
"I should steal the portal gun more often"

He heard nothing for a few seconds so he figured Rick left, but just as he was drifting off to sleep he caught a response, barely audible, sounding strained.  
"You better not."

**Author's Note:**

> So if people like this I may make it into a series of vaguely connected PWP fics. Because I already have some more ideas.


End file.
